A Second Chance?
by PrussiaXCanada4ever
Summary: Ashley leaves and D is left alone but when a strange girl shows up D will get a second chance at life and maybe a chance at love. Ok so i know there is a typo sorry i havnt updated but i will soon ok?
1. Chapter 1

D sighed as the boat floated slowly away from the island. Ashley the girl who he had befriended was leaving and he didn't have the heart to stop her. He watched with sad eyes until the boat was out of sight. He then slowly made his way back to the house. He had been so close to getting his memory's back when she left. He floated into franny's room and sat on her dusty bed. A bright light filled the pink room. D looked up. A teen girl was standing in the middle of the floor." Who are you!?" he cried. The girl smiled.

"Hello Daniel." She said D looked surprised at her. He was confused and she knew it.

"I have a gift for you Daniel." she said gently. He stared at her.

"Ashley right? That was the girl whom you befriended…?" Franny asked. D just nodded.

"Do you wish to see her again?"

"Oh yes." D cried. The girl smiled.

"Well I can give you your life back," she said with a bright smile

"You…you can?" D asked

The girl nodded with yet another bright smile.

"Hold still" she commanded. She raised her hand flat in front of her mouth. D noticed some powder in her palm. She blew gently so the powder sprinkled over D. He suddenly felt very tired and very sleepy. He opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in franny's room but instead he was…


	2. Chapter 2

D was on the beach outside the mansion. More specifically he was on the dock staring into the eyes of the captain.

"You ok there boy?" D nodded slowly.

"Wait you can see me…" he asked. But then he remembered that the captain could see him anyway.

"Course I can." The captain said. D looked around the dock. The girl who had appeared to him stood nearby. She giggled and fluttered her fingers at him. His eyes asked the question.

"Can the captain see you?" She shook her head.

"I have been told by an old friend of yours that I am to watch over you now that you are human." She explained. "Now shall we get to where this Ashley girl lives?" she asked D nodded. He and the girl climbed onto the boat ready and willing to do whatever it took to find Ashley. Unknown to them not only had the girl that came to help him hear of his troubles another girl was coming to, only this girl didn't intend to help D.


	3. Chapter 3 not everyone will help

I apologize for not updating..forgive me but i lost my game a long time ago and kinda forgot my ideas for this and I forgot some details...but finally tho my game is still missing here is the next chapter!

D stood at the railing as the harbor came into veiw.

"Hey kid get down." the captain chuckled.

D smiled sheepishly as he climed down. His blonde(ok...i 4got if they acually show his hair color...so I made it blonde!) hair blew against his face and for the first time in years he felt it. He sighed happily before looking over as the feeling of beig watched overtook him. He turned quickly and saw the girl from before.

"What is you're name anyway?" he asked. The girl laughed.

"Call me Azura." she said flipping her hair behimd her ears. "I hear ashley and her aunt are staying in this town for a while, before heading home." she said with a knowing smirk. D's eyes grew large and a smile nearly over took his face. As soon as the boat hit the dock D was already halfway down the stairs. Azura followed him.

"D, slow down..." the words barley left her lips as D ran headlong into a young woman. Knocking them both to the ground. The bags she had been carrying fell as well, scattering a few CD's and other normal iteams.

"I..I'm sorry." he said looking over. What he saw took his breath away. Her light hair hung in her eyes, messed up due to her fall. Her eyes held his gaze with a strange look in them.

"pardon me..." the girl said hesitantly as D stood, offering her his hand as he did. She took the offering and brushed her clothes off. Her T-shirt hung loosley on her but the jeans made up for it as they hugged her body perfectly. She turned and began to gather the iteams from her bagg. D stooped to help and they're hands met ontop of a CD. 'Sorry." D said pulling away quickly. Azura giggled lightly. D turned to look at her with a disbeleiving look. "It..t's her." he whispered to the friendly spirit. The girl's eyes looked him over one last time. "I..Thnks you for the help...I have to go now!" she said rather quickly before turning and vanishing into the growing crowd. "Wait!" D called but it was too late.  
"No! i lost her again!" he cried.

"hush..." azura said soothingly. "we'll find her again." she said as she led him away. A harsh chuckle echoed from a nearby corner. A young woman smirked from her spot. "We shall see my sister..We shall see." she said narrowing her eyes at the pair as they vanished into the crowd as well. "I can't understand it!" she cried angerly. "That goody two-shoes is helping him!" Her red eyed closed and she smirked. "well sis, two can play this game. If he can't get her then he will be doomed will he not?" she asked herself knowing full well the answer. "And if you fail your assignment..you shall be mine." her smirk grew. "I will destroy you, and take the boy down too!' she said marching off through the crowd, pushing people aside as she did of course they could't see her so they simpley looked like they were stummbling. She chuckled darkly. "If I can get that girl under my control...my sister and that boy will be mine!" she cried. Ducking into a nearby bookstore she wandered through the stacks until she saw her, Ashley.

I will update normally now..I swear!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok, so authors note!

I am so sorry I haven't been updating..I've had a lot going on in my life. I was in the hospital for a while and the I was distracted by family things ect. I will write more, but for now this story is on hold. NOT DISCONTINUED! I repeat NOT DISCINTINUED! I will write more…It'll just take me a while. Ok? Please don't stop keeping an eye on it. I appreciate all of the reviews and all the people who have read this as well. I wish I could do more but alas I cannot. But I will continue it! I swear! Thanks in advance for understanding! I love you all!


End file.
